Thanksgiving in a Hospital
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean, his aunt Christiana, his cousin Blake, and Blake's two friends end up spending Thanksgiving together in a hospital, again. Just what happened to Blake that landed him in the hospital twice for Thanksgiving? One-shot.


A/N: I got this idea from when two years ago, when I was bored and watched an episode of Good Luck Charlie, where the family was reveled to having spent a past Thanksgiving in the hospital. I thought that seems dysfunctional enough to fit with Dean's family.

* * *

><p><em><em><span>Last Year<span>__

"Here, I got us all turkey sandwiches from the vending machine," Dean said. He passed out the containers to Christiana, Blake, and Blake's two friends Alex and Dylan.

Blake's black hair went below his jaw. He had changed out of the hospital gown earlier to shorts and a shirt. He was naturally pale, but it looked a bit more unnatural. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Thanks," He was sitting on the hospital bed, an IV in his arm and the heart monitor clip attached his ring finger. His arms were wrapped up in bandages. He grabbed the container and passed it to Alex.

Alex was also fourteen years old. His blond hair was shaggy looking. He was also wearing black clothing.

Dylan was fourteen years old. His brown hair went to his jaw and he was wearing black clothing. He was staring straight at Dean.

"Would stop looking at me?" Dean demanded, feeling uncomfortable. Alex ended up giving Dean a dirty look, for reasons Dean didn't know.

"What?" Dylan replied, looking startled.

"Here, take this," Alex said, smacking Dylan in the chest with the sandwich container.

"Rude," Dylan said, grabbing the sandwich. He opened the container.

"No. That's just manners," Christiana said and Blake rolled his eyes.

Blake sighed, "Sorry for ruining this day."

"Why? We planned on going to KFC because we're greedy bastards who didn't want to pitch in for the turkey dinner thing." Dean said, "Except for your friends. They were worried enough to show up. Would you stop staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you. I'm trying to figure why they have that clock," Dylan replied, pointing to the clock above Dean.

Dean looked up, to see a black board looking clock with math equations on it. "Oh. Sorry, I thought you were staring at me."

"Anyway," Christiana said, "We can probably go to KFC tomorrow or something."

"I'll be stuck here," Blake said, "That's not fair."

"You're the one who did that to yourself," Dean pointed out, looking at Blake's covered arms.

"Like it's my fault?" Blake replied. He angrily bit into the sandwich to make a point.

"Sort of," Alex said. He got a piece of lettuce thrown at him by Dylan, "Hey."

"Hay's for horses," Dylan replied. "You're now a horse, because you have bad hair and walk around in circles. Like the horses at those fairs."

"I'm right here," Alex said, offended.

"I know. That's why I was saying it to your face," Dylan said and smiled.

Blake, Dean, and Christiana looked at each other, confused.

"Anyway, I'll be stuck here, eating __hospital food__," Blake complained.

The nurse walked in, "That's because you have low iron from blood loss."

* * *

><p><em><em><span>Present<span>__

Dolph, Dean, Seth, and Roman were in the locker room together.

"So last year, my—" Seth started explaining, but Dean's phone started ringing.

Dean looked at the caller ID and sighed, "Blake's calling me," He answered it. "What?" Dolph, Seth, and Roman looked at each other confused. "Stop being a pussy and pick it up."

"I wonder what they're talking about," Dolph said, interested.

There was some reply, as Dean continued, "Seriously. Stop being a pussy and pick it up." Apparently there was a reply, "It's dead, pick it up." There was a reply. "Blake, it's dead. Be a man and pick it up."

"Pick what up?" Seth asked, looking at Dolph and Roman for their opinions.

"Blake, ask your friends to pick it up instead." Dean said. There was a reply. "Then they're pussies too. Just pick it up you wimps." He hung up and rolled his eyes.

"What was that about?" Roman asked.

"Blake is freaking out over a dead cockroach and wants me to pick it up for him," Dean explained and rolled his eyes. "Pussies."

"How about his friends?" Seth asked.

"They're pussies too," Dean replied, using a cross of a mocking and sarcastic tone.

"We have to go," Dolph said. He remembered that they have a match against Titus and Heath Slater.

"Oh yeah," Dean said and the two left the locker room together to continue their rein of being tag-team champions.

* * *

><p>"Almost the same shit, different year," Dean said, as he passed out some turkey sandwiches again. Blake was sitting on the hospital bed, with an IV drip in his arm. He wasn't wearing a long-sleeved shirt, showing his cutting scars.<p>

"Except that I got hit by a car as I used the cross-walk," Blake said and rubbed his ribs.

"And there's that math clock," Dylan said, pointing at the clock. He was lying on the hospital next to Blake.

Since the last time that Dean saw Alex and Dylan, he noticed that they had 'grown.' Alex now had a lip ring and his hair was still the same length as it had been. Dylan had dyed the tips of his hair brown and had grown a bit longer.

Alex had laid his head on Dylan's back and looked at them. Dean was sure that those two had grown closer over the year, when Blake was in a mental hospital.

"At least I didn't put myself in the hospital this time," Blake said and looked at the cutting scars on his arms.

Dean walked over and patted Blake on the head, "Good boy. You did the right thing."

"I'm not a dog," Blake replied, trying to bite Dean's hand.

"Yes you are. You're my dog. You're an animal," Christiana replied. She got strange looks from the others in return.

"Did you pick up that dead cockroach yet?" Dean asked.

"What if it came back to life when I picked it up?" Blake asked, opening the container.

"It's not God. It can't come back to life," Dean said.

"I thought you weren't religious," Christiana said, confused.

"I'm not. I don't even know how to read a bible," Dean said.

"What?" Dylan asked, confused.

Dean quickly said, "I never read a bible."

Alex arched an eyebrow, "Okay?" He looked at Dean confused. He knew he heard Dean say he didn't know how to read a bible. Alex decided not to pursue the question.

"Hey. Did he show you pictures of his newborn kittens?" Blake asked, looking at his friends.

"He has cats?" Dylan replied, confused.

Dean was happy to show the two boys pictures of his cats and dog.

* * *

><p>AN: Just saying, for my birthday I got: a book called __Dorothy Must Die__, a normal purple jacket, a snowman shelf decoration, and a necklace with a key charm.

I want to say, Happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
